


I Stay

by LizKenobi98



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drama & Romance, Elia Martell Lives, Hurt No Comfort, King Rhaegar Targaryen, OOC, Queen Elia Martell, Rhaegar Targaryen Lives, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25298956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizKenobi98/pseuds/LizKenobi98
Summary: Elia sabe que Rhaegar se irá pronto, que traicionará sus votos con tal de cumplir esa profecía...
Relationships: Elia Martell/Rhaegar Targaryen
Comments: 10
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes de Canción de Hielo y Fuego no me pertenecen, simplemente los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.
> 
> N/A: Descubrí un amor profundo por el personaje de Elia Martell, me gusta su emparejamiento con Rhaegar, más sin embargo odio el destino que le dieron a ella y a sus hijos. Como no han salido de mi cabeza en los últimos días, estoy fresca con un par de ideas de ellos dos, no he terminado de leer los libros, pero sé que no se conoce mucho sobre ellos y su carácter, por favor, quítense esa idea de Rhaegar como el príncipe melancólico... es un maldito que odio y amo (? siempre y cuando se trate de Elia, puedo confirmar que soy Anti Rhaegar / Lyanna... :D

Elia no pudo apartar la mirada de su esposo.

Lo vio convivir con sus dos hijos, entre sus brazos tenía a Rhaenys, quien chilló de alegría cuando su padre giró. Rhaegar sonrió, una sonrisa que no había visto desde hace tantos meses, incluso desde la distancia sabía que sus ojos brillaban de alegría, Aegon balbuceo sin comprender lo que ocurría.

Elia volvió a sentir aquel presentimiento, Rhaegar se iba.

Él convive con sus hijos, pero no tanto rato seguido ni todos los días como lo hacía recientemente, cada vez que sus miradas se cruzaban, él intentaba sonreír, pero fallaba miserablemente.

Ella se guardó sus sentimientos, las palabras de Rhaegar en su cabeza de cómo el dragón debía de tener tres cabezas, luego del nacimiento de Aegon le recomendaron que no tuviera hijos por su salud más no era imposible. Quizás en unos años cuando recuperara las fuerzas podía tener a la niña que tanto le hacía falta Rhaegar.

Observó a Ser Arthur que caminaba detrás de él, su viejo amigo la evitaba, las pocas veces que se encontraron en el pasillo podía ver la lucha en su rostro, él quería decirle algo, sus labios temblaban, solo era cuestión de que ella preguntara y quizás él cantara todo lo que sabía, pero nunca lo hizo.

¿Finalmente Rhaegar encontró a otra mujer que le daría la hija que tanto ansiaba? Pensó en aquella chica… la chica Stark. ¿Una niña que apenas comenzaba a florecer le había logrado quitar a su marido? ¿Por qué Rhaegar hacia eso? Tantas profecías que se hicieron en el pasado, y muy pocas lograron hacerse realidad.

-OoOoOoOoO-

Miro las olas que golpeaban las piedras, las estrellas se escondieron y la luna no se veía por ningún lado, pronto comenzaría a llover. Recargo la cabeza sobre la ventana y observó, quería llorar y gritar, buscar a su marido y exigir respuestas, recordarle los votos que compartieron cuando se casaron.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió, no era necesario mirar, todos tocaban la puerta para hablar con ella, excepto él. ¿Era la hora? ¿Iba a despedirse? ¿Era justo que ella le dijera que quería irse a Dorne con sus hijos? Sus hermanos harán preguntas por su visita, querrán respuestas y ella se derrumbaría apenas dijera una palabra de todo lo que sucedía.

Quizás esa era la última noche en que él era su esposo, cuando nació Aegon se escuchó el rumor de que el Rey Aerys quería anular su matrimonio con Rhaegar por una supuesta enfermedad, y que su hijo no pasaría la primera luna, que equivocados estaban.

Él no habló, se acercó sigilosamente y se colocó a su lado. El silencio fue agradable, no quitó la vista a las olas y recordó la primera vez en que Rhaegar la llevó sobre la arena con los pies descalzos, bailaron, gritaron y se besaron, los primeros días de un matrimonio arreglado eran de felicidad.

Se casaron por conveniencia, hicieron el amor por con pasión, tuvieron hijos y cumplieron con su deber, ¿él se habría casado con esa chica débil si hubiese tenido elección? Lo dudaba, seguramente él tendría a una esposa que elegiría su propio corazón y ella estaría disfrutando del sol de Dorne con sus sobrinas, enviando a su hermano Oberyn por sus viajes.

En medio de todo el deber, encontraron la felicidad juntos y ahora parecía que eso sucedió hace tantos años.

Ama a sus hijos con todas sus fuerzas, nunca los cambiaría por nada, ¿pero él? ¿Hasta qué punto va a llegar con tal de conseguir esa tercera hija? ¿Y si la mujer con quien se va le da un varón? ¿Comenzaría una larga lista de mujeres hasta que finalmente una le dé una hija? Podría tardar años y ella tendría que seguir cumpliendo su rol de esposa perfecta.

—Imagino que tienes un largo viaje por delante, mi amor —murmuró—, deberías de estar descansando.

—Te amo —Cerró los ojos, no pudo evitar las lágrimas que se deslizaron por sus mejillas. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que él le dijo eso? El día en que le dijo que sería padre por segunda vez, si fue aquella tarde mientras paseaban por los jardines de la Fortaleza Roja y le compartió la noticia de su embarazo.

—¿Lo dices por compromiso o porque lo sientes? —preguntó con resentimiento—. ¿Sabes cuánto llegan a doler las palabras cuando no las sientes?

—Eres mi esposa, la madre de mis hijos.

—¿Puedes ser honesto y decirme con quién te vas? ¿Volverás? ¿Anularás nuestro matrimonio a mis espaldas? Quiero saberlo antes de que te marches.

—Nunca anularé mi matrimonio contigo, Elia. Eres la madre de mis hijos, mi esposa.

—Te deseo suerte en tu viaje, mi amor. Gracias por calmar una parte de mis temores, al menos mantengo la seguridad de que no me vas a hacer pasar más vergüenza ante todo el reino.

—Elia…

—Le diré a Rhaenys que saliste de viaje para arreglar asuntos del reino por petición de tu rey, que tardarás en regresar, pero que volverás.

—Una mentira justa.

Cerró los ojos al sentir los dedos de Rhaegar sobre su mejilla, limpiando las lágrimas que comenzaban a secarse.

Él romperá sus votos, su compromiso, tan cínico momentos antes le dijo que la amaba, ¿porque era tan cruel? ¿Por qué la castigan los dioses de tal modo? ¿Por qué no podía dejar esa estúpida profecía de lado? Sintió sus labios sobre su mejilla, colocó varios besos antes de que se posaran sobre los suyos.

Era un beso de despedida, sus pensamientos la llevaron al pasado a la primera vez en que él la beso, siempre compartían un beso cuando él terminaba de tocar su arpa o cuando lo veía inclinarse para dejar a Rhaenys en su habitación y luego él regresaría para dormir a su lado, la abrazaba con cuidado para no lastimarla.

—Volveré.

No hagas promesas que no puedes cumplir. Quiso decirle, pero ninguna palabra salió de su boca cuando se alejó.

Él aún no se retiraba de su habitación, sentía su presencia ¿La estaba mirando? ¿Se estaba arrepintiendo de las decisiones que iba a tomar? ¿Esperaba que ella lo detuviera? ¿Y si ella se daba la vuelta y él la toma entre sus brazos? No, no lo harían, la decisión fue tomaba.

Escucho la puerta cerrarse, no pudo evitarlo más y se derrumbó sobre el suelo llorando.


	2. I STAY II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las ilusiones de una niña enamorada no se hacen realidad...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fue demasiado fácil escribir este capítulo:)

Lyanna Stark logró salir de Winterfell sin que nadie lo notará, era de gran ventaja que conociera tan bien la fortaleza debido a sus hermanos y las guardias que montaban los soldados. Volvió a fingir que era un soldado, y funcionó.

Entre sus pertenencias llevaba consigo las cartas que se estuvo escribiendo con el príncipe Rhaegar en secreto, su pequeño secreto. Se enamoró profundamente de él, de sus palabras, cada que leía una carta podía escuchar su voz con una sonrisa sobre su rostro, anhelaba escucharlo cantar, canciones solo para ella. Agradeció a los dioses antiguos porque él se fijará en ella, él la ama.

En los últimos días estuvo perfeccionando su vestido y la capa de soltera, anhelaba el momento en que él se la colocaría y la declarase su esposa, quería probar el sabor de sus labios.

Llegaba a sentirse un poco tonta, una chica risueña que soñaba en los viejos cuentos que la vieja tata contaba, sobre príncipes y princesas que eran felices hasta la eternidad, él ya le habló sobre la idea de tener hijos con ella. ¡Un hijo! Era joven, pero deseaba cumplir con la profecía que él secretamente le compartió, él se sentía decepcionado de que la princesa Elia de Dorne no pudiera darle más hijos. Si era honesta, sentía celos cada vez que él escribía el nombre de su esposa, pero tenía que acostumbrarse a la idea de convivir con ella una vez que se casara con Rhaegar, sus hijos debían ser adorables.

La tierra de los ríos apareció ante ella, detuvo su caballo y leyó su última carta, esa noche se reunirán. Una sonrisa apareció sobre su rostro, no se iba a casar con Robert. No iba arruinar su vida con él, que siguiera disfrutando de sus borracheras y las mujeres, ella iba a casar con Rhaegar Targaryen.

Bajo de su caballo y espero, era todo lo que tenía que hacer, esperar.

El sol comenzó a desaparecer, la oscuridad poco a poco invadió y la luna apareció. Prendió una pequeña fogata y nuevamente espero.

A lo lejos visualizó un par de jinetes, se mordió los labios por los nervios y sintió un retorcijón de emoción en su estómago. ¡Era él! ¡Él finalmente llegó por ella! Rhaegar, su Rhaegar, el príncipe dragón. Tantas noches soñando con ese momento, ¿la besará? ¿Esperara? ¿Cuál será el sabor de sus labios? Ella nunca ha besado a nadie, Robert siempre lo intentaba, pero ella se alejaba y sus labios quedaban sobre su mejilla.

Con Rhaegar, con Rhaegar quería aprender todo. Ser felices.

Pensó en la princesa Elia, ella no merecía al príncipe, no cuando ya no podía darle más hijos y estaba débil de salud, los rumores decían que a la mujer le quedaba poco tiempo de vida, que no sobrevivirá más de tres lunas dado que estuvo a punto de morir en el parto, no deseaba que la princesa muriese, pero sentía dentro de ella esa posesividad de querer a Rhaegar solo para ella, no quiere compartirlo con ninguna otra mujer, le dolía pensar que más adelante él deberá de seguir cumpliendo su deber con ella.

Los cascos de los jinetes sonaron más cerca, frunció el ceño.

Dos jinetes.

Rhaegar le dijo que lo acompañarán por lo menos cuatro jinetes. Llevaban el estandarte del dragón cuando se detuvieron frente a ella. ¿Y él? 

—Lady Lyanna —El jinete bajó de su caballo, se retiró el casco y ella lo reconoció. Era Ser Arthur Dayne, el hombre en quien más confiaba Rhaegar.

—Ser Arthur —Lyanna lo saludo, trato de sonreír, pero falló—. ¿Dónde está el príncipe Rhaegar? 

Observó a los dos hombres compartir una mirada, ¿era pena lo que vio en sus ojos? ¿Los habrán atacado en el camino? ¿Rhaegar está herido y por eso no pudo llegar? Una nueva punzada hizo acto de presencia, no era nada agradable.

—Lo siento, Lady Lyanna —Dijo, sus pensamientos la llevaron a imaginar cosas horribles, antes de poder decir algo, él dijo—. El príncipe Rhaegar envía sus más sinceras disculpas.

—¿Disculpas? ¿Por qué manda disculpas? ¿Dónde está? ¿Se encuentra a salvo? ¡Lléveme con él! 

—No puedo hacer eso, mi lady.

—¿Por qué no? Necesito ver por mi misma que él está a salvo. ¿Dónde está? —Volvió a preguntar, las lágrimas se deslizaron por su mejilla. No le gustaba el giro de los acontecimientos… ¡Ese no era el   
plan! 

—Dragonstone, mi lady. Regreso con la princesa Elia y sus hijos —cerró los ojos ante la respuesta.

Se negó a creerlo. Las palabras escritas decían que él no le fallaría… 

—Miente.

—No tenemos necesidad de decir mentiras, mi lady. Llevábamos dos días de camino cuando el príncipe nos pidió que detuviéramos la marcha, antes de volver nos dijo que no podía abandonar a su   
familia. Lo siento.

—Él me dijo… me dijo que nos encontraríamos aquí —El caballero la miró con simpatía. ¡Estúpida! ¡Estúpida! ¿En verdad se creyó todas las palabras escritas? ¡Era pura sinceridad! Ella le abrió su corazón y él el suyo, no podía dejarla plantada. 

—Tengo órdenes de devolverla a salvó a Winterfell. Lo único que puedo decirle es que se pondrá en contacto con usted para terminar con esta absurda aventura.

-OoOoOoOoOoO-

Lyanna les pidió a los caballeros que se retiraran para que nadie los reconociera ni hicieran preguntas de porque estaba con ellos. Habían transcurrido varios días desde que se fue de casa, sin dejar una nota a nadie, su familia debe estar preocupada.

Todo el camino de regreso lloró.

Solo era una estúpida niña más que se enamoró del príncipe. Quizás únicamente la quería para engendrar hijos, no porque la amase como ella. O era una apuesta entre todos ellos para quitarle su virginidad.

Estúpida. 

Las puertas del castillo se abrieron y en vez de ser recibida por sus hermanos, Robert la bajó del caballo. Visualizo a su padre detrás, vio la decepción en sus ojos. No iba a fallarles más. 

—¡¿Dónde estabas?! ¿¡Sabes que todo el maldito Norte te está buscando!? —Lyanna lo miró a los ojos, vio la preocupación real en él. Ella cerró los ojos y respiro.

Eligió su camino. 

Se casará con Robert y tirará la estúpida corona que recibió en aquel torneo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me disculpo por los errores ortográficos que puedan encontrar.  
> ¡Gracias por leer la historia!


	3. I STAY III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una reconciliación inesperada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Solo puedo decirles que en mis fics... Rhaegar siempre estará con Elia.

Elia se detuvo en la entrada de su habitación, Ashara fingió llevarse una mano al corazón ante la vista. 

Rhaegar estaba dormido en medio de la cama con Aegon sobre su pecho, su hijo había estado inquieto horas antes y lo dejaron quedarse con ellos. Elia había salido de la habitación momentos antes para revisar que las prendas de Rhaenys estuvieran listas para el día que les esperaba.

—Quiero saltar sobre la cama y gritar que ya es de noche —Elia sonrió ante la ocurrencia de su amiga—. Son tan adorables. ¿En verdad vas a despertarlos? 

—Tengo que hacerlo —murmuró. Ashara asintió y salió de la habitación, Elia cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Con mucho cuidado, se recostó en la cama. 

Rhaegar será coronado como rey el día de hoy.

Iba a ser un día muy ajetreado para todos, después de la coronación tenían que asistir a la fiesta, saludar y conversar con los señores de poniente. Sus dedos tocaron la mano pequeña de Aegon, la mano de Rhaegar estaba sobre su espalda. 

Rhaegar, su amigo, su amante, su esposo, su compañero de toda la vida, el padre de sus hijos. A veces creía que era un sueño lo que estaba viviendo. Recordaba con claridad el día en que Rhaegar se marchó de Dragonstone para ir a engendrar un tercer hijo y cumplir con una profecía, el dolor que la invadió al estar sola en Dragonstone, sin poder ocultarse de sus hijos.

Las pesadillas la invadieron, no dormía, no comía, no tenía ánimos para nada, Rhaenys y Aegon eran un consuelo para su corazón; Ashara incluso se quedó con ella en su habitación, velando por su sueño. Lo inesperado llegó una tarde cuando se lamentaba ser tan débil y no poder engendrar más hijos, las puertas de su habitación se abrieron con fuerza, se sobresaltó y creyó estar soñando cuando vio a Rhaegar corriendo hacia ella. 

Las imágenes son borrosas en su cabeza, pero recuerda que él la levantó entre sus brazos, besó sus mejillas y rogó su perdón cuando la soltó, se inclinó ante ella y abrazó sus piernas con fuerzas, pidiendo que lo perdonara por el torneo, por las dudas, por sus comentarios hirientes sobre un tercer hijo, la niña, por intentar abandonarla a ella y a sus hijos en el momento que más lo necesitaban. 

Recuerda sentirse eclipsada, confundida, creyendo estar soñando con su presencia. Era real, él había regresado a ella.

—¿Como puedo estar segura de que cumplirás tu palabra? —recordó haberle preguntado—. No puedo entregarte de nuevo mi corazón y amor sabiendo que existe la incertidumbre de que tu…

Rhaegar negó rápidamente, aun abrazando sus rodillas.

—No, no, no, Elia. Tenemos que construir una nueva base de confianza, quiero que confíes en mí, voy a confiar en ti —Las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas—. Cada noche te voy a pedir perdón por mis acciones, cada mañana te diré cuanto te amo, te diré cómo eres la mujer más hermosa e importante de mi vida, quiero estar a tu lado cuando Rhaenys y Aegon crezcan.

—¿Qué hay de la profecía? 

—Aún me importa, pero no puedo dejar que me siga destruyendo. Me he perdido momentos importantes en la vida de Rhaenys, te dejé sola cuando Aegon nació, fui tan insensible cuando casi pierdes la vida al darlo a luz, no estuve aquí para apoyarte, no volverá a ocurrir. Tienes mi palabra —Él había soltado sus piernas, sostuvo sus manos y beso cada una.

Sentía su sinceridad, su mirada suplicante. ¿Podía abrirle nuevamente su corazón y confiar en él? Ella lo amaba, anhelaba pasar toda su vida con él. Él regresó, no se fue. Volvió para estar con ella y los niños. Se fue por más de tres días y volvió. 

—Te contaré todo lo que quieras saber. 

—¿La amas? 

—Te amo a ti.

—¿La amas? —volvió a preguntar. 

—No —respondió—. Admiración es lo que siento por ella, atracción sí, amor no. Soy un estúpido. No es más que una niña, una niña que apenas va a comenzar a conocer el mundo y saber qué es lo que en realidad quiere. Ella me dijo que no anhela casarse con el hombre que la prometieron, me contó de su lista de amantes y los reclamos de una paternidad. ¿Y yo en que soy diferente? No puedo engañarte, Elia, hice un juramento sagrado, no puedo traicionar a mis hijos, en mi mente forcé la imagen de que tu aceptarías un segundo matrimonio, no me detuve a pensar en si serías feliz o infeliz. Pensé en cómo me sentiría si fueras tú la que planea engañarme, huir con otro, y lo único que quería era matar a ese hombre sin rostro que te estaba alejando de mí. 

Elia se mordió profundamente el labio para evitar reír y llorar al mismo tiempo por las palabras de su esposo. Quería inclinarse y besarlo, sellar esa promesa, pero su mente le pedía que fuera cautelosa, que no se dejará llevar. 

—Vamos a intentarlo de nuevo, Rhaegar —Ella se arrodillo para quedar a su altura, él no soltó sus manos—. Voy a pedir que te preparen un baño en tu habitación, hueles horrible. 

Él sonrió. divertido. 

—Acabas de ofender al príncipe, esposa. Deberé de castigarte por tu osadía —Elia arqueó una ceja, una sonrisa apareciendo en su rostro. 

—¿Y cuál es mi castigo, mi príncipe? Por la ofensa contra tu persona. 

Él juntó su frente con la de ella y cerró los ojos.

—Tu castigo es quedarte conmigo para siempre; compartiremos la misma habitación, no volveremos a estar separados, cada noche te sostendré en mis brazos y en ellos despertarás, ¿es suficiente castigo, princesa?

—Si ese es mi castigo, creo que deberé de ofenderte más. 

Rhaegar la beso, y ella correspondió. Inicio siendo dulce y cauteloso, con sus manos sosteniendo sus mejillas, las lágrimas se deslizaron, él las limpió sin romper el beso ni un solo momento, Elia pasó sus brazos por detrás de su cuello y se apegó más a él. Sus besos parecieron durar toda una eternidad, como si no quisiera liberarla, recompensando esos meses de sufrimiento.

¿Era una tonta por confiar en él con facilidad? 

El tiempo siguió corriendo y cuando finalmente la razón volvió a ella y él se alejó. Él sonrió y Elia se dio cuenta de la posición comprometedora en la que estaban, no se percató de que la recostó sobre el suelo, él encima de ella, sin dejar caer su peso. Se sonrojó, hacía tanto tiempo esta parte de su intimidad se había evaporado. 

—Te amo, Elia.


	4. I STAY IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una fiesta y una conversación...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes de Canción de Hielo y Fuego no me pertenecen, simplemente los uso con fines de entretenimiento.

Desde su infancia, Elia había estado acostumbrada a utilizar tiaras por su título de princesa de Dorne, luego de que contrajera matrimonio con Rhaegar y se establecieran en Dragonstone, dejó de usarlas, debido a que no recibían a muchas personas de la corte ni tenías festejos excesivos como en King’s Landing, portar una corona a partir de ahora era algo a lo que debía de acostumbrarse de nuevo.

Su corona no era muy pesada, por lo que agradeció a la reina Rhaella por el gesto de ser ella quién la mandó a forjar. Vio a su buena madre sumida en una conversación con Lady Tyrell, en su regazo Rhaenys comía de los pasteles que fueron preparados para esa noche.

Sonrió, el ambiente en el salón era de felicidad, las personas que se acercaban a ella se inclinaban y la llamaban:  _ mi reina.  _ En especial su hermano Oberyn, quién hacía reverencias exageradas ante su nuevo título. Mediante una broma, lo amenazó con encerrarlo en el calabozo, por lo que su hermano tuvo que ir a entretener a otros.

Rhaegar Targaryen fue coronado como el rey de los siete reinos esa mañana, los señores de los siete reinos se presentaron junto a sus esposas y heredero, finalmente el reinado de Aerys, más conocido como e _ l rey loco,  _ había llegado a su fin.

La curiosidad no tenía límites, muchos de los ciudadanos querían conocer lo que sucedió con él. Algunos comenzaron los susurros de que se suicidó por su propia locura, al ya no poder soportar la carga con todas las incoherencias que decía sobre las visiones de una noche oscura y como todos debían de ser quemados con fuego valyrio por orden suya. Ellos cuentan que se incendió fuego sobre sí mismo, y que murió riéndose de los enemigos que no pudieron terminar con él.

Aerys había logrado hacer muchos enemigos a través de los cuervos que enviaba, con insultos y exigiendo respeto que no merecía, si no recibía la respuesta que quería, se enviaba otro cuervo amenazando a las familias y ordenaba la presencia de dicho señor para hacer frente. Ella no fue excluida, también fue amenazada por el rey,  _ su buen padre,  _ en que, si no lograba concebir un tercer hijo y cumplir la profecía que le hicieron a Aegon V Targaryen, su matrimonio sería anulado y sus hijos le serían arrebatados, no volvería a verlos ni tener el mínimo contacto con ellos. Además de que le juro que serían enviados a otro reino sin apellido, en lo que encontraba a otra mujer para su hijo que pudiera concebir hijos y que tuvieran más rasgos Targaryen que Dorniense.

Ser Arthur, Ser Barristan y Ser Jaime tuvieron que sujetar a su esposo y evitar que se pelease con su propio padre por los insultos recibidos.

En los burdeles y tabernas, los hombres y las mujeres susurraban sobre que la asesina de Aerys es la reina Rhaella, que fue ella la que envenenó al rey después de que él terminara de violarla. Conocían la historia de la trágica reina, de cómo se presentaría a la corte con rasguños, mordidas y golpes sobre su delicado cuerpo, incluso el rey la obligaría a que usase los vestidos que él rasgaba en las noches frente a la corte, humillando a su esposa una y otra vez. Esos momentos incomodos llegaron a su fin una vez que Rhaegar y ella regresaron a vivir en la Fortaleza.

Rhaegar no quedó excluido de las historias que seguían contándose. Fue el protagonista sobre cómo el  _ príncipe melancólico que le gusta cantar  _ asesinó a su padre luego de que él lo amenazará con desheredarlo y que jamás sería el rey, que la corona pasaría a ser de Viserys. Que la ambición fue más poderosa que la familia y por eso no dudó en asesinar a su propio padre cuando su futuro reinado se vio amenazado.

¿Cuál era la verdadera historia de su muerte?

Ella misma desconocía los sucesos, solamente Rhaegar, Rhaella y Jaime Lannister sabían lo que sucedió con él aquella fatídica noche.

La gente no lloró por su muerte, celebraron cuando las campanas fueron tocadas dando el anuncio de la muerte de Aerys II Targaryen.

Ella tampoco lloró la muerte del rey, estuvo al lado de su esposo con las manos entrelazadas mientras daban el último adiós al hombre que tanto daño causó. Una parte de ella se alegraba demasiado de que sus hijos jamás tendrían que convivir con él, ni recibir amenazas de daño por su aspecto. Viserys era el único en hacer preguntas sobre su padre, pero Rhaegar lo distraía lo suficiente llevándolo a las reuniones del consejo y luego entrenando. Algo que Aerys nunca le dejó, había vivido paranoico de que Viserys sufriera de algún accidente.

Esa mañana, cuando el High Septon coronó a Rhaegar Targaryen como rey, la gente lo vitoreó con fuerza, incluso lloraban y rezaban por la salud del nuevo rey que les había cantado muchas veces en las calles. Luego de que el Septon la bendijera como reina, Rhaegar había tomado y besado su mano, antes de anunciarle al Septon que deseaba renovar los votos de su matrimonio frente a todo el reino. Y, rompiendo la tradición, Rhaegar se había acercado hasta su madre y tomado a Rhaenys en sus brazos, ella cargó a Aegon antes de pronunciar los votos. 

A veces parecía un sueño del que pronto iba a despertar y no todo era felicidad. En ocasiones las pesadillas la visitaban seguidamente y soñaba con Rhaegar abandonándolos en Dragonstone y nunca volvía, ella era una prisionera de su madre mientras que él estaba con otra mujer, jugando a ser marido y mujer. En esas noches oscuras, Rhaegar la despertaría y le susurraría palabras dulces para calmar sus miedos, era demasiado bueno para ser real, ¿no? La forma en que sus vidas fueron cambiando luego de aquella noche en que Rhaegar se fue.

—Me temo que Rhaenys no dormirá nada esta noche —Elia salió de sus pensamientos y miró a su esposo, tenía una sonrisa divertida en su rostro—. Sin que mi madre se diese cuenta, ha comido más chocolate del que tiene permitido.

—Dudo mucho que alguien pueda dormir esta noche, mi amor —le susurró. Rhaenys daba besos en la mejilla de su abuela, provocando risas y una de sus manitas se deslizaba por la mesa hacia el plato de los chocolates, el movimiento de su hija fue abrazar a su abuela y posteriormente comerse el chocolate—. ¿Imaginaste que así sería tu coronación? Rodeado de nuestra gente, teniendo conversaciones civilizadas y sin un escándalo de por medio. Todo a nuestro alrededor es alegría —murmuró—. Incluso mi hermano Doran sacó las fuerzas necesarias para salir de Dorne y venir.

—Nadie quería perderse el momento en que Elia Targaryen se convirtió en reina de los siete reinos —Rhaegar entrelazo su mano con la de ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla—. Respondiente a tu pregunta, no, no creí que fuera así.

—Ella está aquí… —susurró. No quería arruinar ese gran día.

—Lo sé —le respondió—, pero tú eres mi esposa, mi reina.

—Es muy irreal, ¿no crees? Toda esta felicidad…

—Era justa. Hemos tenido tantas trabas en el camino, mi amor.

Rhaegar acercó su rostro al de ella y la beso.

—¡El amor, maldita sea! —Elia se alejó sonrojada de él, Rhaegar envió una mirada asesina hacia Oberyn, los invitados se rieron, nuevamente eran el centro de atención. Rhaegar alzó su copa y dijo:

—¡Por la interrupción!

Elia negó con la cabeza y se disculpó con su marido, con la excusa de ir a recostar a Rhaenys, siendo honesta, el cansancio comenzaba a agobiarla y últimamente descansaba menos de lo común, estuvo tomando los té, elixir y brebajes para no sentirse mal, no quería volver a sentirse débil y cansada. Aunque Ashara había hecho un comentario sobre que veía sus pechos más llenos y su abdomen no tan plano. Llegó a la mesa en donde la reina Rhaella tenía a su niña, no converso mucho con ambas mujeres, prefirió tomar a su hija en brazos y alejarse del ruido.

—No más chocolates por un tiempo, mi amor —le besó la mejilla a Rhaenys, quién chilló emocionada—. Te estuvimos viendo.

Rhaenys sonrió y mostró sus dientecitos manchados.

—Mi reina —Elia le sonrió a Ser Arthur. También debía acostumbrarse más a la compañía de la guardia del rey. Aunque prefería sus caminatas a solas con Ashara, quien era su dama de compañía, su buena amiga estaba más que entretenida en la fiesta.

—¿Te divertiste? —le preguntó a su hija. Ella asintió—. ¿Te gusto tu coronita de dragón que papá te dio?

—Sí —Rhaenys se llevó las manos a su cabeza para tocarla.

Elia detuvo la camina y se acercó a mirar el cielo. No había muchas estrellas esa noche, el cielo era oscuro y el aire fresco. Rhaenys recargó su cabeza sobre su hombro.

—Reina Elia —se giró al escuchar una voz femenina que no reconoció. Elia miró a Lyanna Stark—. ¿Puedo tener una palabra en privado con usted?

—Por protocolo, la reina no puede quedarse sola —respondió Ser Arthur de inmediato.

—La pregunta fue dirigida a mí, Ser Arthur —le reprendió Elia. Él bajó la mirada avergonzado, era un amigo muy querido y tenía muchas libertades, pero Arthur en su momento iba a participar en aquel plan de su marido… y ahora no permitía que la chica Stark hablase con ella—. Lleve a la princesa Rhaenys a la habitación con su hermano el príncipe Aegon, los alcanzaré en unos instantes.

—Mi reina…

—Es una orden —Arthur vaciló, pero asintió y tomó a su hija entre sus brazos. Pronto dejaron de escucharse sus pasos—. Lady Stark.

—Le queda bien el nombre.  _ Reina Elia  _ —dijo, Elia pudo ver que una sonrisa melancólica se formó en su rostro—. Yo… yo quería hablar con usted sobre el rey Rhaegar —Ella asintió—. Hace un tiempo, me estuve escribiendo con él en secreto. Hablamos de huir y yo, yo me iba a convertir en la madre de su tercera hija. Él me dijo que se casaría conmigo.

—Usted está comprometida con Lord Robert Baratheon.

—Lo sé. Cuando el rey Rhaegar me eligió como su reina en Harrenhal, yo me enamoré de él. Y yo sé que él debe de tener sentimientos por mí, lo que me escribía en sus cartas son palabras de un hombre enamorado.

Elia se mordió el labio internamente. Ella misma había leído las respuestas de Lyanna Stark, quizás no con exactitud, pero también tenía conocimiento de lo que Rhaegar le llegó a escribir. Muchas de sus palabras no hablaban precisamente de romance, más bien la necesidad y el deber de cumplir una profecía y como su  _ esposa  _ ya no podía ayudarlo, y que Lyanna era la chica indicada para ayudarlo, pero si hubo menciones de un futuro matrimonio.

Después de que Rhaegar volviera a Dragonstone y le fuera contando las cosas por partes, hubo noches en las que Elia lloró y se negó hablar con él, esas palabras escritas la habían lastimado profundamente, en específico porque Rhaegar nunca hizo con ella. Él había suplicado su perdón de rodillas, hablando de lo ciego y estúpido que fue por hacer semejantes cosas. Hablaron en su momento de ir a Winterfell y cerrar el tema definitivamente, pero luego Aerys los llamó a King’s Landing y todo se retrasó, luego vino el asunto de la coronación y sabía que los Stark debían estar presentes.

—¿Aún lo amas? —preguntó.

—Mucho.

¿Qué decir? La niña aún tenía ilusiones por su marido. Y si ella tenía en poder esas cartas y Rhaegar fue tan estúpido como firmarlas con su sello… Oh, ¿Qué pasaría si caen en las manos equivocadas?

—¿Me las muestras? —Lyanna llevaba un pequeño bolso y de ahí sacó las cartas que intercambiaron. Lo pensó, pero al final se las entregó. Su matrimonio iba de maravilla, ¿era ese el momento en que todo se derrumbaba? —. Mi marido, ¿ha vuelto a tener comunicación contigo?

—No, yo le he mandado cartas, pero nunca las responde.

—Él ya te rechazo, ¿por qué insistir?

—Porque lo amo —Elia notó que los ojos de la niña comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas—. No sé como quiera llamarme, pero tengo la esperanza de que él me vuelva a escribir y me diga que siente algo por mí.

—¿Entonces porque hablas conmigo y no con él? ¿No será más bien que ves a mi marido como una ruta de escape para no casarte con Lord Baratheon? —Preguntó—. ¿Es amor lo que sientes por él o atracción?

—Es amor —ella sonrió—. No me importa si me convierto en la segunda esposa, a mi no me interesan los títulos, quiero estar junto a él. Y si se lo digo a usted es porque yo sé que él todavía me quiere.

—Te dejo plantada en las tierras de los ríos para volver a mí —le dijo, notó que la pequeña sonrisa de Lyanna Stark se desvanecía—. El día en que volvió a casa conmigo, me dijo que no podía abandonarme, que no podía dejar a sus hijos atrás por una  _ aventura _ . Cada noche, Lady Lyanna, cada noche, después de que él me toma entre sus brazos, cada vez que él me hace suya y somos uno solo, me pide perdón por esto —señaló las cartas—. Conozco la profecía de la que te habló, él ha decidido dejarla atrás. Aún eres una niña, lady Lyanna y es difícil superar al primer amor cuando te dan tantas esperanzas. Estuviste ahí en el septon, viste como él pidió que renováramos nuestros votos, hemos estado casados desde hace años, tenemos dos hijos. Él estuvo a punto de cometer un error contigo, Lyanna. No fue correcto lo que hicieron, pero él admitió su error antes de que las consecuencias fueran devastadoras.

—Reina Elia…

—Todo lo que puedo hacer es tener una reunión con tu padre, tus hermanos, mi esposo, tu y yo y cerrar con este tema —Lyanna negó rápidamente.

—¡No! No, no quiero que ellos se enteren.

—Si estabas dispuesta a huir con Rhaegar y ser su segunda esposa… ¿no podías dejarlo en secreto o sí?

—Si el rey Rhaegar aún me ama, ¿usted no me aceptaría como una segunda esposa?

—No. Rhaegar es mío y yo soy suya —respondió con sinceridad—. Lo perdoné a él una vez, y te perdono a ti porque eres una niña que es fácil de ilusionar con palabras bonitas. Pero una segunda traición así no lo perdonaré, te sugiero, lady Stark, que por tu propio bien, superes este enamoramiento juvenil, que, si no quieres casarte con Robert, sigas luchando por tu libertad, pero no sigas haciendo ideas en tu cabeza que compartiré a mi esposo contigo. ¿Ha quedado claro?

—La esperanza es lo último que muere —Elia asintió. No había más que hablar con la niña—. ¿Puede devolverme mis cartas?

—No —contestó—. Me las quedaré.

Lyanna parpadeo un par de veces para evitar que las lágrimas se deslizaran por sus mejillas, se dio la vuelta para irse de ahí, pero chocó con Rhaegar.

Elia observó el intercambio de miradas entre los dos, Lyanna parecía querer decir algo, Rhaegar estaba sin emoción sobre su rostro. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba escuchando? Lyanna se retiró y Rhaegar miró hacia el cielo. El silencio no fue muy agradable.

—Deberías hablar con ella —dijo luego de un rato—. Sus esperanzas no van a morir pronto.

—Escuché que tienes las cartas, no hay nada con lo que pueda amenazarme —respondió—. ¿Las vas a leer? Elia yo…

—Lo sé —lo cortó—, me vas a pedir perdón y a decirme de cuanto te arrepientes de haberte metido en esta situación y me dirás que me amas —Él sonrió—. No es día para preocuparnos por esto, mi rey. ¿No debías estar en una fiesta en lugar de escuchar chismes como cierto pajarito?

—Te iba alcanzar para acostar a Rhaenys, me detuve cuando escuché que hablabas con ella.

—Podemos hacer que no paso esta conversación —Elia vio como los hombros de su esposo se relajaban ante sus palabras. Ella tampoco deseaba acordarse, no cuando ese día,  _ prácticamente,  _ se volvieron a casar—. Rhaegar —Ella se acurrucó entre sus brazos y él le devolvió el abrazo con fuerza—. Confío en ti, te he perdonado y te he entregado mi corazón de nuevo, no quiero que esta situación ni ninguna otra se salga de control a futuro.

—Te doy mi palabra, Elia, que no volverá a suceder. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y bueno... hemos llegado al final de esta pequeña historia (?  
> No sé si aborde bien la conversación de Elia con Lyanna... pero quería tomar en cuenta que Lyanna sigue siendo una niña y es fácil de enamorarla con las palabras correctas aunque sea 'muy madura para su edad', creo que le di favoritismo a Rhaegar para quedar bien con Elia... pero simplemente quería que ellos queden juntos sin entrar en muchos detalles, ja!
> 
> Quizás en el futuro venga y edite el capítulo y una conversación más genial se me ocurra, suele pasar que publicas, lees y se te vienen nuevas cosas, ha! 
> 
> ¡Gracias por haberme acompañado en esta pequeña historia! Continuaré con las otras y regresaré para subir más historias de Elia/Rhaegar. 
> 
> ¡Hasta pronto! :D

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es mi primer historia sobre ellos dos, espero más adelante seguir escribiendo sobre ellos. Me he leído los fics que tienen aquí en AO3 y debo admitir que he llorado bastante, escriban sobre ellos siendo felices, ja! 
> 
> Si ven esta historia en fanfiction, es mía. También la he publicado en el perfil que tengo ahí:)


End file.
